


Good Boy

by beaconhillsboy



Series: Derek's Kinky Room [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captive, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Grumpy Derek, Humiliation, Kidnapped, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Piss, S&M, Sadism, Scat, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, Shit, Super Kinky, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaconhillsboy/pseuds/beaconhillsboy
Summary: Derek makes Jackson his slave pet, read the tags before you read... no kink shaming.





	Good Boy

Derek knew he would regret this and feel guilty about this later but he did it anyway, he couldn't help himself. He was going on his nightly jog tonight and realized he was in Jackson's neighborhood, as soon has he noticed this he had saw Jackson Whittemore himself. He approaches his newly beta. Jackson looked up to see Derek approaching so he tried to put on his brave boy act. "Whats wrong?" Derek asked taking out his earbuds, he had been running since 3 P.M. and its 10 P.M. now. He always ran this much or even all day when he was in heat, he would shut out everyone because he would have to restrain from mounting them. He wanted to check on his new beta, he knew Jackson was too hard on himself sometimes.

"My parents just kicked me out because I told them I'm gay..." He tried to not seem so needy for a hug, but showing this much vulnerability made Derek want to kiss, hump, and knot Jackson. "G-go to my loft, stay there... I'm in heat right now and I don't want to force anything on you," Derek was cautious because he had hurt too many people he loved because of him in heat. "Why would you want me there... I'm worthless, I might as well just run away, no one would miss me..." Jackson mumbled to himself beginning to walk towards the loft. Derek mentally kicked himself in the nuts for having this thought, his heart told him to keep running but his brain told him to do the opposite. "Fuck..." Derek growls, Jackson followed Derek back to the loft innocently, he didn't know how fucked up Derek is.

Jackson opens the door to the building and Derek locked the door behind him, he was so happy he had bought this place and kicked out all of the people that were living there. "Derek... I'm sorry but I can't do this, I need to leave this town and relieve everyone of my presence..." Jackson said hating how petty and dramatic it sounded. Derek growls mad that his beta would even suggest that he was that unimportant. Jackson's eyes were so big and cute to Derek, "I'm going to hate myself for doing this..." He growled to himself and shifted trying to fight himself. Jackson's instinct was to run away, but he just stood there waiting for Derek to murder him and take his life away. Derek grabs Jackson by the neck and drags him to the furthest apartment in the building. He decided it was best to lock Jackson in the apartment the previous owner made, it was the basement.

When Derek got the hidden key to this apartment he unlocks the door and puts it back, He pushes Jackson inside and then shuts the door behind him. He flips on the light switch, he scans the room. He growls and it sends Jackson to coward down already on the floor, Derek breaks the dining room table and treated it as a scratching post for his wolf to calm down.

Derek finally calms down enough to shift back into a human, he stood up and looks at a confused Jackson. "A-Aren't you going to kill me?" He asked confused, "No... that would be putting you out of your misery, and there is nothing that turns me on more than misery," Derek goes over to Jackson and begins stripping him. Jackson didn't put up a fight, he gave up when he thought Derek was going to kill him. "Why are you doing this?" Jackson asked, "I told you I'm in heat..." Derek said wanting Jackson to be quiet. Jackson didn't know that werewolves experienced heat.

"Listen to this because I'm only going to say this once, if you make me repeat myself you're going to be punished. First Rule, You will agree with everything I want to do, no questions asked about it. Second Rule, You will only refer to me as master, sir, or daddy, Third rule, You only say yes to me. If you tell me no, I will make you sorry you was ever born," Derek said the first couple rules he could think of off of the bat. Jackson gulped knowing that he is a sex toy for Derek now, he nodded. Derek was wanting a 'Yes sir' but he let it go since this is his first time doing this. Jackson's body was pretty hairy, he planned to go to the store and buy some things to wax him. Jackson looking up at Derek with eyes filled with anxiety made him so horny, "Heres a friendly tip... If you obey you will be treated," Derek bends down whispering in Jackson's ear. Derek pulls back some to look in Jackson's wide eyes, he gulped "Y-Yes daddy..." Jackson felt awkward saying it. "Good boy," Derek said in a happy and a little patronizing tone as he pets Jackson's head.

Jackson couldn't help but smile, he made Derek happy over a little thing he said, he'd do anything for him to feel praised by Derek he felt. Jackson had always been turned on by Master/Slave things, he just never realized he would be the slave.

Derek then took off his clothes and began walking around the apartment, he got a plate from the kitchen. Jackson had sheepishly followed Derek around, Derek loved having a little shadow. "I will spend more time grooming you tomorrow, but I'm going to feed you tonight and then I will go to the store first thing tomorrow morning. I hate that horrid product you have in your hair is gross and sticky, Daddy doesn't like it..." Derek said busy with getting a plate and glass, he had to make sure he got Jackson the least clean one there. "I'm sorry Daddy... I feel bad that I upset you..." Jackson tried to be as petty as possible fishing for more praise. Derek looks back at Jackson smiling "You like being treated don't you pup?" Derek chuckled, "Yes sir..." Jackson blushed and bite his lip. Derek moans and tugs a part of Jackson's hair that has a small product in it, "Good boy... remember I will reward you if you do everything I say," Derek warns Jackson. Jackson giggled and his eyes turned into hearts, this is just what he needed to make him feel wanted.

Jackson begins to wonder what Derek is going to feed him, this place looks like it hasn't even had a human in it for about a year. Jackson looks around to see if there is any food or drinks on the counter... But then he realized what Derek's plan was when he watched him sit down the plate and he squats over it. Derek took a nice steamy dump on the plate, it had been brewing in him for awhile because it was dense. He stood up straight and sat the plate down on the counter island, he got the glass bringing it down and pissed inside of it. He moaned because he had been holding in his pee also for a while.

Jackson backs up terrified "I-I don't know about this daddy..." He stutters, he added daddy because maybe Derek would reward him and not make him eat it. Derek cornered Jackson and made him look him in the eyes, "You've been such a good boy so far, don't ruin that... It will be over before you know it... Daddy will be very pleased with you," Derek sympathized with Jackson but not enough for him to get away from this. "Now beg daddy to eat your dinner..." Derek groaned, he loved how submissive Jackson has been.

"D-daddy... Can I please have my dinner..." he started crying from humiliation, "Yeah boy... you may," Derek caressed Jackson's side and kissed him. Jackson timidly walks over and takes a seat in front of the glass and plate. He wanted to gag just looking at it, he did when he smelled it. Derek leans across the island thoroughly entertained, he loves scat, Jackson doesn't know that because he thinks Derek is punishing him. Jackson repeats in his mind how worthless he is, _I deserve this..._ he thought to himself.

Jackson looks up from the plate and sends Derek puppy dog eyes, Derek didn't budge so he looks back down at the plate of shit. He closes his eyes and begins pushing his face down to the plate, "Use your hands..." Derek warned. Jackson sat back up and covered his face crying into his hands. Doing this means losing his morals... but he wants to please Derek badly. Derek feels bad for making Jackson cry, but his cock loves it, it shoots up watching as Jackson's faces turned redder than a tomato. Jackson sucks it up and wanted to get this over with, he knows Derek won't let him leave and he didn't want to make Derek mad at him.

Jackson picks up the log and shoves it in his mouth, trying not to taste and to not gag. The taste immediately hits his taste buds and he gags. "C'mon pup... You're doing so good," Derek walks around the counter and pets Jackson's neck trying to make him calm down, even though he hated the feeling of the gel in Jackson's hair. "Chew..." Derek commands when Jackson calms down and looks up at him. Jackson chews Derek's shit in his closed mouth, the load was so big it fills up his cheeks. Jackson gags and tears stream down his face, "Show daddy what you're chewing..." Derek commands rubbing the tip of his cock against Jackson's tender and soft nipple. Jackson opens his mouth and continues chewing hoping that Derek wouldn't make him swallow. Derek pets Jackson's eyebrow as he relaxes letting the rest of his bladder onto Jackson's chest. Jackson closes his eye ashamed and humiliated, but he knows that he isn't worth more. "Swallow..." Derek commands and Jackson swallowed as quickly as he could getting it over with, he groans with the displeasure of the taste and texture of shit going down with displeasure.

"Wipe the rest of my shit off my ass and then clean off your hand using your gross sticky hair as the napkin," Derek said beginning to masturbate. Jackson takes his dirty hand and wipes Derek's ass clean with it, and then he defeatedly cleans his hand using his hair. "Drink," Derek hands him the glass of piss and he chugged it down. Jackson surprisingly didn't hate the piss, it was hot and salty and he liked that. Derek hits Jackson lip with the tip of his cock begging for him to open, Jackson obeyed and then Derek began skull-fucking him. It didn't take long for Derek to cum, Jackson was sad that he came so quickly, He liked the feeling of the tip of Derek's cock ramming into the back of his throat.

Derek shot his seed into Jackson's mouth and Jackson swallowed without being told to. Derek moaned reaching his climax, he took out his cock before his knot swelled. Derek finally opens his eyes to look down at Jackson, fascinated by his huge monster cock and the knot. He picks up Jackson and wraps his legs around his waist, "You did perfect baby... I'm so proud, I'll reward you by letting you take a shower and sleeping with me in my bed upstairs..." Derek said after tongue fucking Jackson's mouth. "Yes sir..." Jackson said through half shut eyes, he was undoubtedly worn out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment kinks you recommend, and If I should do other ships with a story like this, or even a part 2 to this story.
> 
> BTW, I edited it some, I don't have a beta.


End file.
